Taken into the Darkness
by helpmewoofy11
Summary: After finding out that Lucy is pregnant with Natsu's baby, they go on a celebration mission. But when Lucy is kidnapped during the mission, and her memories erased, will they ever meet again? Or will Lucy never remember...
1. Celebration Mission

**So here I am with a new story. This will be a NaLu fic, and I'm really excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's PoV**

I opened the doors of Fairy Tail with a big grin on my face, Natsu coming in with me. I couldn't wait to tell them the big news. It was a sunny day and everyone was in a good mood. Natsu and I smiled at each other and went to into Master Makarov's office.

"Master, could you gather the guild together? We have some big news!" I said, beaming. After the whole guild had gathered, I stood on the bar and looked at all the curious faces below us. Levy was smiling at me, and Gray was stripping. Juvia kept glancing at me, then back at Gray. Erza looked uncertain, while Lisanna smiled, and Happy ate some fish.

"I have some big news everyone!" I said, smiling. Suddenly, I got nervous. _What would they think of me if I told them? How will they react? _Natsu must have seen me worried, because he flashed me his toothy grin. That gave me the confidence to continue.

"This morning I found out, I'm... uh... pregnant," I said slightly nervous. Everyone was shocked, but one by one they started to smile, the first smiler being Levy.

"Congrats Lu-chan!" Levy said, pulling me off the bar and into her arms. Everyone smiled and gave their congratulations. Natsu climbed off the bar and gave me a big hug. Lisanna and Levy took turns asking me multiple questions, which included what the possible baby names were and if Natsu had marked me yet.

"Natsu and I were thinking Emi for a girl and Masaru for a boy," I said and chuckled. "Yes, he has marked me as his mate."

I slowly pulled my blue and white t-shirt up, to reveal a mark that was two dragons circling each other, located on my lower abs. Lisanna and I had become fast friends when she came back from Edolas. Even though Lisanna was over protective of Natsu, and made me a little jealous at times, I didn't mind as Natsu saw her as a sister. Lisanna, Levy, and I were a trio.

"Oooo! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to find my love life!" Lisanna squealed, and Levy squealed with her. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Oi, Luce! I'm gonna teach him all my moves!" Natsu roared, spouting fire from his mouth, and burning down one of the tables. Natsu and I had found out this morning, when I'd been having morning sickness all week. I took the test and ding! It was positive. I was shocked at first but soon that had turned into joy, especially for Natsu.

What makes you think it's a he? It **could** be a she," I said to him, chuckling.

"But it'll definitely be a dragon slayer!" Natsu said, excited. "We'll train together, become strong together, and be the best father and son team!"

I rolled my eyes at him laughing. I smiled my signature smile at him, and he gave me his big toothy grin. Suddenly Cana started chanting.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," She chanted repeatedly, loud and clear. Soon, the entire guild was chanting it.

Natsu and I turned a deep shade of red. I walked over to him and everyone formed a big circle around us. Natsu smiled and gave me a huge kiss, and I kissed him back. The entire guild cheered. We both murmured at the same time:

"I love you."

Natsu and I were sitting in my apartment. I looked at the job he had placed in front of me.

_Catch the Jewelry Thief!_

_Client: Martian Briarwood of Luna Forest_

_A mage continuously steals various pieces_

_of jewelry from my storeroom._

_Reward 500,000 Jewel_

**Normal PoV**

"So, Luce, what do ya think? It'll be our celebration mission!" Natsu greatly exclaimed. He secretly wanted to propose to her after the job was done.

"That's great Natsu! We'll fight together!" Lucy said, smiling and feeling excited. Happy flew on to Lucy's lap and gazed into her huge brown eyes. "I'll be a brother!"

"Yes, you will! I'll be a father! Natsu roared. Lucy giggled and asked when they were to leave.

"Tomorrow Luce, and it'll just be me and you! No Erza or ice princess. Sorry Happy, but could you stay at Fairy Tail?"

"Aye sir!" Happy responded. He didn't mind as he was excited for Natsu.

Lucy flashed a grin and hugged Natsu. Natsu was overjoyed. Lucy was finally **his**. When a dragon stayer mates, they mate for life. Natsu was sure he would love Lucy for life.

_He had loved Lucy ever since her father had tried to kidnap her using a guild. It made him realize how much he needed her, and how much he loved her. Now she was his. Forever._

**Lucy's PoV**

I climbed into my large queen bed, while happy fell asleep on a cushion bed I made for him. Natsu climbed in next to me, placing his arms around my waist. My night gown ruffled under the sheets as he pulled me closer to him.

"You... are... mine," He whispered into my ear. I sighed happily and melted into his embrace, falling asleep in his arms.

Today was the day of our mission, or mostly really our romantic getaway. Wendy gave Natsu a motion sickness tablet so he wouldn't cause me any trouble. He graciously accepted it, making Wendy giggle. Happy flew by and gave him a thumbs up. The blue exceed landed on a table in the guild.

"Bye everyone!" Natsu roared, dragging me out of the guild. We walked to the train station and got on the next train to Luna Forest, a town within a forest. On the ride there, Natsu (Stupidly) destroyed the seat in front of him with fire from his excitement. He almost burned the seat he was sitting on, but I quickly summoned Virgo who doused the fire before the staff could kick us off the train.

When we arrived at Luna Forest, it was certainly a sight to behold. The flora was amazingly beautiful and colourful.

"Let's get the job done quick so we can explore the town!" Natsu said adventurously. I nodded and we followed the address to the client, who owned a Jewelry store. He explained to us that we needed to guard the warehouse, full of jewelry. Natsu and I happily nodded. The old man took us to the warehouse, and said if we catch the thief our reward would be doubled.

I said to Natsu, "We'd better catch the thief then!"

"Hell yeah we will! I'm all fired up!" He said. The old man nodded at us, then walked back to the jewelry store, which was in front of the warehouse.

We stood, waiting for the thief for three hours, and he still had yet to show himself. I continuously stared at Natsu. He was so handsome, with his stunning pink hair and his deep onyx eyes. I subconsciously lifted up my shirt and stroked my mark, the mark of a mate.

I motioned for Natsu to sit down next to me. After looking around quickly to make sure the thief was nowhere in sight, he sat down next to me.

**Normal PoV**

Natsu looked around. _Man this thief is taking way to long to show up! I wanna propose to Lucy!_

He then noticed Lucy motioning for him to sit down next to her. Giving the warehouse one last check, he sat down next to her. Lucy. His Lucy.

"What's up Luce?" Natsu asked her quietly, starring into her big brown eyes.

"I just can't believe we are going to have a child together! It'll be crazy!" She said to him, worried.

Natsu smiled, "No, it won't Luce. We can get through the crazy hard parts and to the parts where we have fun!"

"Yeah Natsu I guess you're-" Lucy stopped mid sentence because Natsu stood up alert and ready. Suddenly, a black hooded figure came out of the shadows. It slowly started walking toward Natsu and Lucy.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said running forward, aiming at the hooded figure. The figure stuck out a hand, and jewelry came out from inside the figure and blocked the attack. Jewelry was now flying everywhere.

"This is definitely our Jewelry thief, Luce. Let's take him down!" Natsu roared. Lucy nodded and pulled out her celestial keys. Before she could say anything, a piece of jewelry stole her keys, flew back to the hooded figure, and the keys disappeared inside him, as if he was swallowing them.

"Hey!" Lucy said, and Natsu growled. _Who the hell is this guy? Stealing Lucy's keys, he would pay!_

Lucy felt a presence behind her. Wheeling around, something suddenly clasped around her neck. Natsu turned around, and saw Lucy lying on the floor, unconscious. A necklace with a black pendant was around her neck, and It seemed to be glowing.

"Lucy!" He cried, running toward her, intending to save her.

"I've got what I came for," the hooded man said. He quickly picked up Lucy and disappeared with her, not leaving a trace behind.

Natsu screamed, **"Lucy!"**

No response came. Only the quiet voice of the wind was to be heard.

**Lucy's PoV**

When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. Well, I mean people and my past. I couldn't even remember my name.

As I sat up, I noticed I was in a grand room. It was huge and widely spaced. The walls and floor was completely black. I was lying in a huge, king sized bed. I was wearing a black dress, and a necklace with a black pendant.

Someone knocked on the black door. I tentatively said, "C-come in."

A man, who looked in his early twenties, walked in. He had black hair, and a black fancy jacket. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you... remember anything?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"Who are you... and who am I?" I asked.

* * *

**So R&R! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Black Mare

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Please read and review! I am happy with the number of views this got! This will probably be around a ten chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my plot line.**

* * *

"I am Eclipse Nightfall, and you are Luna Nightfall, my wife. You were involved in a magic accident and you lost your memory."

"I, I lost my memory?" I winced as I said that. I needed someone to rely on, to trust. This man seemed sincere. I decided to believe him.

"Ow! My stomach hurts. Is... is this a side affect?" I asked him, curious.

"No... you're pregnant with our child, honey," He said carefully.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Natsu sniffed around the warehouse, searching for any sign of Lucy. Even with his superb smelling and hearing, he couldn't pick up a trail. The trail stopped where she and that hooded figure disappeared.

"Arrg! Where are you Lucy!" Natsu shouted into the everlasting darkness. He suddenly saw what looked like a note on the floor, Natsu reached and picked it up.

_I have taken your precious Lucy._

_She has no memory of you, or anybody._

_She is no longer yours, but mine._

"Yeah right!" Natsu shouted, succeeding on burning a large section of the warehouse, and burning the note to a crisp.

"I will find you Luce, even if it takes my lifetime!"

* * *

**8 Years Later**

Lucy (Or Luna) stared out of the only window in the huge castle she lived in. She was trying to remember. The memories, the ones that would never come back. No matter how hard she tried, she would just get a huge headache. Even now, with her husband dead, the world was still a mystery. Her husband, Eclipse, had died six months ago in a magic accident.

She had her son, Galaxy, on her lap. He was a wonderful child, with huge chocolate brown eyes like her eyes. Lucy had always wondered where his salmon pink hair had come from. Her husbands had been black, and hers, while it was naturally blonde, she liked to dye it a dark purple.

She was now a guild master to her own guild, Black Mare. It was located right outside of Luna Forest, and the guild was in half of her castle, while the other half was where she lived. After her husbands death, she decided to form a guild to take her mind off things. Her magic was powerful, it was, darkness magic, a lost and forgotten magic. She can bend shadows and light to her will, and can steal someone's shadow, analyzing their every strength and weakness. Galaxy, too was a darkness mage, but not nearly as strong as Lucy.

Her guild had just become official this morning, and everyone was partying and getting drunk. Reporters and the news team had called and asked for interviews, (More liked begged for them!) So she was getting ready. She slid on a short knee-length strapless black dress with black pumps. Feeling her black pendant necklace, she smiled. This was her special necklace. Her husband said that instead of a wedding ring, he had given her the necklace. She has only taken it off a few times, and has worn it everyday.

Lucy glanced at the wall clock and realized it was time for her speech for the reporters. She quickly ran through the twisty hallways of the castle and into the main hall, her son close behind. As she walked into the guild hall, her rowdy guild mates greeted her, most seemingly have drunken to much. She sighed and hopped onto the bar, and clapped her hands. Most of the people stopped and gathered around her, including many reporters.

The cameraman for Fiore News was rolling, and reporters had their microphones ready.

"Hello all of Fiore. Parents, teachers, and fellow guild masters. My name is Luna Nightfall and I run the guild Black Mare. We are happy to announce that we are now official, and we can take in requests," Lucy said, holding up her hand to reveal a black horse running. Her guild mark.

"I would like to thank my entire guild for helping me complete my dream, to run an official guild. I would like to also thank the magic council for their support in Black Mare. If any one of you reporters has a question, please do ask now," Lucy said, smiling.

"Luna, what is your magic?" One reporter asked.

"I'm a darkness mage, it's a lost magic," Lucy replied. She was bombarded with questions, and it took an hour to answer them all. By the time she was done, she was exhausted. Taking Galaxy back to her room she slumped down on her sofa. That was a long Q&A session. All of her guild members were drunk and passed out. It was now 10pm, and galaxy had run off to his chamber. My eyes started to close, I was so tired.

* * *

Natsu sat on a train, barely reading the newspaper Erza had given him to occupy him. Gray, who is sitting next to Natsu, snickers at him. Natsu feels like throwing up, for two reasons. One, he is on a train, his mortal enemy, something he can never win against. Two, they're traveling to the town where _she_ was kidnapped and where _she _disappeared. Luna Forest. _This was all Erza's damn idea! _Thought Natsu, turning a mixture of red with anger and green with sickness.

Erza had decided to take a job in Luna Forest for the group without him knowing. _She _was a sore subject for everybody, but they had to get on with life. The job was to capture and turn in a group of bandits who seemed intent on stealing multiple things of value from the local museum. The team members on this job were Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza.

Getting off the train Natsu and his team stepped onto the pavement. He was huffing so loud all of Fiore could hear it. Natsu was glad to be off the damned train, but he was now in town. The town that broke his life.

* * *

Lucy woke up, still in her formal dress from the night before. She was sleeping on the sofa, and awoken by the sounds of crying, and loud banging.

"Mom! Someone's trying to get in the room! Help me!" Galaxy said, trying to bend the darkness against the 'attacker.'

Lucy walked up to the door and hushed her child, nudging him out of the way.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked through the door. The banging stopped.

"It's me! One of the reporters! I want some inside footage on you and your son!" Lucy recognized the voice from last night, and opened the door, revealing about ten reporters. Lucy face palmed.

"Look, I am not giving you **any** inside footage on where I live or my son, so **leave**!" She said, bluntly.

"Luna! Come on! Can't you at least walk around the town with us? We have absolutely **no** big stories right now other than this one! Everyone in Fiore loves the article in the newspaper and the news report so pleaase?" One of them whined. The others nodded in agreement. Lucy sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not bringing Galaxy along. I don't want anyone touching him," Lucy said. The reporters agreed, and she quickly changed into a black mini-skirt and a black tube top, leaving her necklace on. As she directed them to the entrance of Black Mare, they all followed her into town with cameras set up.

She first directed them to the town hall. "This is the town hall, the mayor lives here, and you can also find the famous Luna Tree in the center."

She then directed them to other sights in the city, such as the train station, the magic shop, and the jail. They asked random questions about her life, and it was getting quite bothersome.

As she was walking to the last stop, Luna Statue, a women screamed "Thief! A thief is running away with valuable things from the museum!"

Lucy noticed a group of six thieves running off with various objects. They were running toward her, and a group of three people were chasing after them. She sighed, stepped in front of the bandit's and snapped her fingers, shouting _Darkness: Shadow's Slumber!_

Suddenly, the thieves collapsed in a big heap, valuable items spilling everywhere. The six of them were simply unconscious, and the reporters had caught all of the action on film. Lucy face palmed. Now there would be another 'huge story.'

The three people who had been chasing after the thieves, stopped in front of her. There was also an exceed. She stole their shadows for the briefest moment, giving them back when she had the information she needed. When she stole their shadow they wouldn't be able to tell.

"So you are Natsu Dragneel," she said, pointing at the pink haired man.

"You are Gray Fullbuster," she said, pointing at the man who was half naked.

"You are Happy," she said, pointing to the exceed, who was sitting on Natsu's sholder.

"You are Erza Scarlet," she said, pointing to the scarlet haired woman.

They looked surprised, and they were giving her shocked faces. Lucy enjoyed taunting them. They were all mages from Fairy Tail.

"Yes, we-we are. How did you know that, and who are you?" Erza asked, cautiously, just now spotting the reporters eagerly recording everything.

"Why, I am Luna Nightfall, the master of Black Mare, the guild that just became official yesterday. I know because of my magic," I smirked. They all seemed shocked, but one spoke up. It was Natsu.

"Fight me!"

* * *

**Thanks, and remember to read and Review. Lucy may be a little OOC, because when she lost her memories she was taught to act differently. I love you all and appreciate all of you!**


	3. Fight

**Hey everyone I'm back with yet another chapter! Hope you enjoy it and have fun reading! How long do you think this Fanfic should be? Please leave a suggestion in the reviews! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Just my OC's and my plot line.**

* * *

**Lucy/Luna's PoV**

I stood, shocked for a few moments. I just helped him with a mission, and he wanted to fight me? There was no way he could beat me, I knew that. My magic has been known to kill if I use it strong enough. Seriously though? This guy has guts, I'll give him that, or he's never heard of me before...

"You want to fight? I mean I just took out these idiots for you, and you wanna fight me?" I said, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Was all he responded. I considered it for about two-seconds.

"No," I said, turning around. I had to get back to Galaxy anyway. What I met was a very weird (And quite creepy) sight.

Every one of the reporters were giving me the puppy dog eyes. They were all in their thirties, so this was a very weird sight. I wanted them to stop that creepy face.

"Fine!" I said, whirling around to face Salamander. He had a slight smile on his face, as if he were enjoying the show. I really wanted to hurt him. Bad. After giving him a death glare, we set off to a place far from town.

I led him to a nearby forest, followed by Happy, Gray, Erza, and the bothersome news reporters. Of course they had to record all of this. There was a grassy meadow with a beautiful shining sin. I liked the darkness more, but this meadow would be the perfect place to fight him. Smirking, I stood up, letting my waist length hair sway in the light cool breeze. All I wore was black, a wonderful deep color.

Salamander stood ten feet away from me, in a fighting stance. His scarf ruffling in the breeze. His eyes were narrowed, and he looked determined.

"The first one pinned down for more then 5 seconds wins!" Erza looked at us, to be sure we were ready, then gave the signal to fight. I didn't move a muscle, still in a causal stance. Natsu ran toward me shouting _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ To bad _Shadow's Slumber_ only works on weak opponents.

I just smiled, and said, "_Darkness: Shadows State!_"

I disappeared into a mere shadow, dogging his attack entirely. I moved quickly, for this ability lasted only thirty-seconds. This fight was an easy win. Reappearing behind him, I laughed haughtily. I must be getting good if even a dragon slayer could not sense me. He whipped around and met my gaze, his onyx eyes meeting my chocolate brown ones. I smiled and shouted _Darkness: Shadows Sorrow._

I started to glow a blackish purple. A huge sphere formed around me, and knocked Salamander away 15 feet as it grew. I floated just above the ground, my necklace glowing like crazy. Whenever I used this spell, my necklace always seemed to glow. I hovered toward him, planning to knock him unconscious.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!_" He said, letting out multiple bursts of fire. It did nothing, barely even touching my sphere of shadows. As I gathered up my sphere of shadows, I sent all of them flying at him. Once I did that, my attack ended, returning me to the ground. I walked toward him, confidently. He was lying on the ground, with many bruises, yet he was still awake.

"My, my, I'll give you credit. You're the first I've battled to actually stay conscious after that. I think it's the end of the game for you, little salamander. It seems I've won," I said, smiling. He still pushed himself up, cringing at his wounds. Heaving himself to his feet, he clumsily stood up, regaining his stance.

"Stubborn, are you?" Was all I said. He grunted in reply, half from what seemed to be pain. The news reporters were recording furiously, willing for the fight to go on. Happy, Erza, and Gray were watching silently. They knew better than to interfere.

I smiled at Salamander, a cold smile. He frowned, looking deep into my eyes, searching my mind, trying to read my thoughts. My thoughts could never seem to be read. I'd had enough of the dawdling.

"_Darkness: Shadows Sword!_" I shouted, clapping my hands together. A black sword appeared in my hand. I ran toward Salamander, blade out front, aiming at his throat. Not to kill him, just to pin him down. As I jumped upon him, he struggled to move, but it was a failing try. He seemed to accept his defeat. I counted to five, and swiftly pulled off him. Salamander stood up, taken much damage, and staggered over to his team, looking a little disappointed.

I walked, confidently, to the reporters, who had recorded everything. I told the reporters, bluntly, to leave, and they all scrambled away finally seeing my real power. As I walked over to the team of four, Gray looked at me amazed, his clothes were nowhere to be seen. Erza looked at me blankly, but I could see she was a little shocked. Happy looked amazed, and shocked, landing on his deeply wounded friends shoulder. Salamander did not dare to even look at me, slightly ashamed.

"I'd best to be going now, I have a guild to tend to," I said coldly, heading for the tree-line. I felt very weak, and ... lightheaded. _Oh-no!_ I thought. _No! How could I forget!_ My husband had taught me that if I stayed in the sunlight to long, I would faint. Staggering for the tree-line, I heard voices behind me.

"Hey, Master Luna, are you okay!?" Someone asked. Whoever it was, I couldn't see because my vision was getting blurry. As the world started to go black, I felt some warm, large hands grab me before I could fall. That was the last of what I could remember.

* * *

**Natsu's PoV**

I wanted to fight Luna Nightfall for one reason. If I beat her on national television _she _might see and _she_ might return to me. Luna was strong. Very strong. Her body was toned to the darkness, she moved swiftly, like a shadow. When I met her gaze the first time, it seemed familiar. She ended the gaze to soon though, casting one of her darkness spells.

That spell nearly had me, but I got back up in the end. I can see why Luna is a guild master. I tried to read her thoughts, but I couldn't. She ended it all to quickly with her sword attack, and she pulled off me. I felt as if I knew this woman, but she obviously didn't know me. She acted ... cold.

It was Erza who noticed her staggering to the tree-line. Erza called out, but Luna didn't seem to hear. I ran (or rather limped) over as fast as I could, and grabbed her before she could fall. She sunk into my arms.

* * *

**Lucy/Luna's PoV**

When I woke, I was in a bed, in unfamiliar place. It seemed to be a room, but I had no idea where. Someone was sitting in a chair beside me, sleeping. As tried to sit up, but was too weak. Legs and arms trembling, I let out a groan in pain. The person next to me jumped up, thinking someone was going to invade. It was that Salamander who challenged me to a fight.

"Master Luna, are you OK?" He asked, seeing my trembling body, I nodded slightly, letting out a groan.

"That's good, you've been in a coma for five days now," Salamander told me. I stiffened. _Five days?! _I thought. I tried to get out of bed, regaining more strength each second that passed. Salamander stopped me though.

"Hey, you're still hurt! No getting out of bed!" He said, pushing me down. I went into panic mode. Five days? What about Galaxy?

"Let me go you idiot! I have to get back to my freaking guild and Galaxy!" I screamed, still in panic mode.

"Galaxy? Who's Galaxy?" He asked curiously.

"He's my freaking son you dumbass!" I literally screeched. Pushing him off me, I headed for the door. Happy was there though, and he grabbed my shirt with his tail, pulling me toward Salamander. He pulled my shirt up a little to far, revealing my abs. It was going to go even farther, when Salamander stopped Happy. He was staring at my abs, and I then realized what he was staring at. Eclipse told me he had marked me with it, to show that I was his forever. It was black, for darkness, two dragons circling each other.

I had had enough of this. I shouted _Darkness: Shadows State_ and quickly ran for the only window I could see. I was on the first floor, thankfully, and I opened the window and hopped through it. I looked at the sign on the building. _Fairy Tail._ I was in Fairy Tail. I quickly ran, still a shadow, into a nearby forest. When the spell ended, I heard voices behind me. Salamander had tracked me. How could he? I continued running through the forest, still hearing voices behind me. It felt like I had been running forever. My necklace was glowing and I was slowing down.

As I stopped to rest I saw Natsu running toward me, looking shocked, concerned, and determined all in one face. He grabbed me by the arm before I could run again.

"Stop," he said glancing at my glowing necklace. I put my free hand over it and clutched it tightly.

"Let me go!" I hissed. I needed to get back home.

"No, I won't," he said gently. I clawed at him and tried to kick him, but he wouldn't let me go. He pulled me in to a hug, before I could react. He them chanted something in my ear. _Forever, Forever, If you are mine, then stay in my grasp and-_

I cut him of with a spell. _Darkness: Shadows Sanctuary!_ As I started to teleport, I gave him a cold smile. He tried to grab me, franticly, but I was already gone.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is a mature Natsu by the way. Please R&R!**


	4. Home

**Hi everyone! New chapter! Please review, and vote on the poll on my profile. It asks how many chapters you want this story to be. Please vote. Have a fun weekend! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC's and My plot line.**

* * *

**Lucy's PoV**

_"If you teleport there is a twenty percent chance you could get lost in-between dimensions. So please use this spell only for desperate matters, honey, as I wouldn't like to see my wife gone. You can also only teleport to places that you have been to before." _

That is what my husband had taught me. I didn't really think about the consequence as I used it. Something seemed to want me out of that situation. When I reappeared, I was in Luna Forest, near the Luna Tree. My body didn't get lost, which was a relief. I staggered a little, then walked in the direction of my guild.

A reporter happened to be in town, coincidentally near the Luna Tree. It was one of the reporters who had recorded the fight between me and Salamander, and she quickly noticed me, and ran over, cameras already on from the interview she was conducting.

"Luna, Luna!" She cried while running toward me. The cameramen quickly followed. I had no time for her, but had no time to try and run away as she was already upon me.

"Where have you been, my darling top story! We have been empty of worthy stories since you disappeared. Many people are worried about you! Tell me, tell me!" She sobbed at my feet, hugging my legs. The cameraman was recording every bit, and it was live.

"I'm in a hurry, I'll answer questions later!" I tried to say politely. I was not to escape, however, as a large crowed had gathered around us.

"No, please Miss Luna, answer them now! I need you!" The reporter hugged my legs tighter to stop me from running. (A/N This is seriously reading weird to me, how 'bout you?)

"I'M IN A HURRY! DARKNESS: SHADOWS STATE!" I screamed, angry. I needed to go to my guild, not answer questions to a parasite of a reporter who clings to me everywhere I go. I turned into a shadow, moving through confused people and a distraught and disheveled reporter. I ran as fast as I could, and I soon saw the gates of my castle, and guild. As I reached them my thirty seconds had been up and I changed back. I was really tired now, as I had used a lot of my magic energy. I walked through the gates, and the gatekeeper noticed me. He worked for my guild and helped keep unwanted people out.

"Master? Is that you?" He asked, surprised and confused. His long navy blue hair was tied up in a pony tail.

"Yeah, let me in. I've had a long day," I said and yawned loudly. He nodded and opened the gate, excitedly. He then abandoned his post and ran inside the guild.

"Hey everyone! Master's back!" He said, happily. I sighed, and slowly walked in the guild. People ran to me and asked me questions. Some looked hurt, as if I had abandoned them, and others where joyful and happy. Soon, after I explained to most of the people that I was ok and would explain to everyone at once, they sat down. I saw Galaxy come into the main hall. Except he had changed his hair color. It was now pure black. When he spotted me, his eyes lit up.

"Mom! Where had you been?" He said while running toward me. Stopping in front of me, he smiled. I kissed him on the forehead, smiling, and gave him a hug.

"I'll tell you in a minute, honey, along with the rest of the guild. What did you do to your hair?" I asked, relived to see him but slightly curious.

"Well, I wanted to look more like dad, so…" He trailed off. I understood. He never really did look like his father. Some people had accused me of cheating on Eclipse, saying I had slept with another man. I don't remember ever sleeping with another man, but how could I? I couldn't remember my past at all, and the only two people I fully trusted were Eclipse and Galaxy, my family. I've never even met my parents, Eclipse told me they died.

"Well, ok. Go and sit with the rest of the guild," I told him, ushering him to the chairs that everyone was sitting in, waiting for my speech. I to walked over there, and stood in front of everyone. I started telling everyone what had happened.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all without me for five days. I truly did not intend to disappear. As you all probably saw on Fiore News, I went out with some reporters, and I gave them a tour around the town. There happened to be a robbery at that time, some bandits stole some precious things from a museum. I saw a group of four behind the bandits, chasing them down. I quickly used shadows slumber to knock the bandits," I started. Many of the guild members looked at me with confusion on their faces. I smiled and continued.

"Well, it turns out the four chasing the bandits were Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Happy, all from the guild Fairy Tail. Then, Natsu challenged me to a fight. I won the fight, which again was on Fiore News, and fainted because of to much sunlight. I was in a coma for five days, and the Fairy Tail members housed me in their guild for those five days. I then left and came back here. End of story, and I'm not taking questions," I said, leaving out all of the private parts. They didn't need to know the full truth. The members seemed satisfied.

"Now what has been going on at the guild?" I said, trying to cheer up the mood.

"Well, those damn reporters came by every three hours to see if you were here. We told 'em to buzz off, they kept comin' back," one of the men said.

"Yeah, those creeps 'll never leave us alone!" Another teen said. I smiled at the guild.

"If they come by again, I will _personally_ deal with them," I said, smiling coldly. It seemed as if the whole guild shivered. I waved the speech done and stepped down. It was then I noticed how hungry I was. I ran over to Galaxy.

"Galaxy, I'm going to go get some food. I haven't eaten in a while," I told him, happy that the guild was OK. I waved to Galaxy and set off toward the nearest refrigerator.

* * *

I ran through the castle into the tower where my room was. I went right to the refrigerator and made a parfait. I sat on my large king sized bed. This is the same room where my memories began.

My temper could really flare sometimes, I felt a little guilty for shouting at the reporter, but only because that was going on live television. I didn't feel bad for shouting at Natsu, what the hell did he think he was doing? _When did I start calling him Natsu? _I thought. I shook my head and tried to clear it. _Salamander! It's Salamander!_ I screamed in my head. Why was I getting so worked up about this anyway? I took and taste of my parfait, and when I did, I heard a woman shouting from outside my window.

"Luna! Luna! Why did you run away from me, and Fiore? We only wanted an inside scoop on your disappearance!" A woman's voice screamed. I groaned, walking over to my window and opening it. Sure enough, it was the same reporter as before. The one from Luna Tree. I took back what I thought about being guilty.

"What the hell do you want?" I glared at her, and her camera people. They wouldn't leave me or my guild alone!

"As I said before, we want to know what happened to you during your eternity long disappearance!" She gave me a sad face, all pouty like, hoping I would respond. She was like a lost puppy. No matter how much I told her to leave and threatened her, she always returned.

"It was only five freaking days!" I shouted at her angrily. She whimpered.

"But, but Luna. The camera loves you. I love you. **Fiore** loves you. So please!" She begged, false tears streaming down her face. I then devised a plan.

"Do you want to see a spell then? Will that make you leave?" I asked, pretending to be angry.

She immediately perked up, and started smiling, and giggling, and said, "Yes, oh yes. Thank you Luna. Remember, we love you!"

"Ok then, here we go!" I said, pretending to be gathering energy. I waited ten seconds and then used my 'spell.'

"Darkness: Parfait throw!" I shouted, throwing the parfait at the reporter. It hit her clothes and seeped everywhere. I started laughing. The reporter looked shocked, betrayed, and confused all in one look, which made me laugh even harder.

"L-Luna, why did you do that? I thought we were friends!" She shouted, running away in tears. She looked around thirty, but acted like she was six. The cameramen followed her. I smiled, happy my plan had worked. I'd wasted a perfectly good parfait on her.

What a pity.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, and vote on the poll on my profile!**


End file.
